Ferb's Lust
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Ferb's Lust


Ferb woke up one morning and saw his brother walking around in nothing but his underwear. Seeing this was getting Ferb so horny. Phineas then took off his underpants not realising Ferb was awake and looking at him. Seeing this gave Ferb a raging boner so he jumped out of bed ran over and grabbed Phineas. "Ferb what the hell let go of me." Ferb didn't respond he just started running his hand down Phineas body. Ferb reached his target between Phineas' rail-thin legs, Phineas cried out and squirmed.

He had never been touched like this and did not like it at all. He feebly tried to push his brother off of him, wanting nothing more than to be free. His pushes angered Ferb. Ferb grabbed Phineas by his shoulders and brutally forced him to the floor. Phineas cried out when the side of his face met raw contact with the wooden floor.

"Ferb, please stop!" Phineas pleaded, tears falling from his eyes. "Please, you're hurting me." He knelled down and held Phineas' head to the floor to keep him from escaping. The slick wooden floor pressed painfully against his tender cheek. "Innocence and naivety will get you nowhere, Phineas.

Still holding Phineas' head to the floor, Ferb continued what he had started. He put his hand slowly down his brother's pants and wrapped his hands around his brother's member. The contact had made him slightly hard, even though Phineas did not understand why his body was reacting the way it was. Ferb pulled Phineas' foreskin taught around the base of his erection and pleasure shot through Phineas' body.

The feeling was completely new to Phineas. At his age, he had no concept of his sexuality. As Phineas' brother began caressing him, Phineas started shaking and whimpering. It felt so good, but at the same time, he felt it just wasn't right...

Ferb smiled, even though his brother's couldn't see his face. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would. He knew he was manipulating him, yet it did not faze him at all. In fact, Ferb felt aroused by how powerful he felt. Phineas on the floor, hurt and confused, pinned down and forced to obey every whim and fancy... his own member was now rock hard.

"Goddammit, Phineas!" Ferb cursed, his anger quickly flaring. He twisted his fingers tightly into Phineas' soft red hair and smashed his head forcefully against the floor. Phineas' tears came harder as his head was racked with pain. Ferb did not let go of his hair, pulling at his scalp severely. His desire for control was superseded by his desire for pleasure. He could barely contain himself any more. Phineas' crying did not even phase him. He had only one goal in his mind.

While keeping Phineas restrained, Ferb quickly removed his own pants. He was becoming so frantic, the simple task was frustrating and difficult for him. Sweat was beading on his brow. He rather ungracefully spit into his hand and rubbed his throbbing cock. Ferb knew he should have at least prepared his brother for what was going to happen, but he had neither the patience nor the desire to do so. He hastily turned Phineas' bottom towards him while still keeping a firm grip on his head.

Phineas had no idea what was about to happen, but he was alarmed. He was not prepared for the pain that soon presented itself. With one movement, Ferb pushed himself into Phineas. Phineas screamed agonizingly, his cries grating against Ferb's ears. Phineas' body painfully tensed up, his limbs shaking from the stress of the assault. Tears flooded down his face as he shut his eyes tightly.

Ferb slowly pushed himself into Phineas' body, relishing the feeling around him. With every inch, Phineas cried out.

"Ferb, it hurts!" Phineas screamed. "Stop, stop! It-" Ferb yanked at his brother's hair, snapping his head from off the floor, and Phineas cried out again. Ferb said nothing as he slowly started to pump in and out of Phineas' tiny frame. Yanking Phineas' hair to elicit more response from him, Ferb reached around with his other hand and wrapped his hand around his brother's small erection. A twinge of pleasure racked the boy's abused body, mixing with the overwhelming pain.

Ferb had no interest in whether or not Phineas was enjoying this. He figured the gesture would only confuse him further, which was satisfying to him. If he could get Phineas to start feeling gratification, perhaps this assault would be even more traumatic for him. Ferb started thrusting harder, his grip on Phineas' hair tugging even more, his hands artfully pumping his brother to his own rhythm. God, this is amazing, he thought to himself. He had nearly forgotten how pleasurable sex really was.

Blood began to run down Phineas' leg, feeding a small pool next to his knee. Ferb could smell it, so strong that the metallic liquid left an iron taste in his mouth. It aroused him even more, knowing just how much damage he was really causing to his brother's body. His pace quickened, pleasure mounting throughout his muscles. He could feel his orgasm building.

The quickened pace only brought more pain to Phineas. He could feel the blood trickling down his thigh, which only elicited more terror. Was Ferb going to kill him? He could only wonder. His throat was hoarse from screaming; only rough, rasped wails now came out of his mouth. Phineas' body was so weak from the whole ordeal, he could barely support himself on his elbows any more. Had it not been for Ferb's rigid hold on his hair, Phineas would no longer be off the floor. The only pleasure that he had felt originally from being jerked on had been gone; by now, his member was rubbed raw. Now, all he felt was pain. Truly agonizing pain.

Ferb felt himself getting closer and closer to coming. By now, all he was thinking about was release. He freed Phineas' penis from his grasp and grabbed onto the side of Phineas' hips. Ferb dug his nails into Phineas' side, pulling his pelvis towards him, trying to get as much leverage as possible. His breaths were ragged and gasping as he fucked Phineas' body frantically. He felt his climax climb, then hit his point of ecstasy.

Ferb shuddered madly as he orgasmed, coming hard into Phineas' petite body and pulling brutally on Phineas' hair. Phineas felt Ferb's seed fill him, and it burned his insides. Ferb collapsed onto his brother, panting into his ear. Phineas was so thankful that it was over; all he wanted was relief from the horrible pain his body was tormented with. The feeling of Ferb's body so close to him disgusted Phineas. He tried half heartedly to push Ferb off of him, but he was far too weak and tired. Ferb didn't seem to care at all. He was too wrapped up in his pleasure to care. This great feeling of control, the feeling of dominance, power… coupled with an orgasm, he couldn't bring himself to care about anything. It was so unlike him, this loss of restraint. That alone was enough to give him a rush.

After what felt like an eternity for Phineas, Ferb finally composed himself enough to stand up off of him. Ferb brushed the stray hair away that had fallen into his face and pulled his pants back up. Straightening his clothing, he began to stroll away as dignified as he had when entering the room not so long before. He did not say a word to Phineas as he exited. He felt that he didn't have to. Ferb had done exactly as he had planned. And, judging by the crying, crumpled heap of a child on the floor of their bedroom, he was successful.

Phineas could not move. His entire body had betrayed him. His head was throbbing, his groin burning from being rubbed raw, his legs shaking uncontrollably from the trauma his bottom had endured. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt so alone and betrayed. Broken, even.


End file.
